Witch Weekly to the Rescue
by KatWoman8
Summary: Just days before Christmas and Harry still hasn't figured out what to get Ginny


Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

It was ten days before Christmas and Harry still hadn't found the right gift for Ginny yet. The Hogwarts Express would be delivering her for her final Christmas from Hogwarts in five days and he had absolutely no idea what to get for her. He had bought her tickets to the Harpies and the Cannons exhibition game in August for her birthday. (Unbeknownst to Ron, he had cheered with Ginny when the all-witch team soundly beat the Cannons 450 to 70.)

When he had met up with Ginny in Hogsmeade last month she still commented how much she had enjoyed the game and how Harry had a knack for picking the perfect gift. Harry was wishing that was true since he still had no clue whatsoever to get her for Christmas.

He trudged through the shops in Diagon Alley – each time leaving feeling more and more depressed. All of his other shopping was done, except for Teddy since Ginny insisted on helping him find the perfect gift for his godson. Too bad Teddy wasn't able to help him find the perfect gift for Ginny, he thought.

He walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies and saw an advertisement for Chaser gloves made of the finest dragon hide. If the ad could be trusted, Gwenog Jones was giving all of the Holyhead Chasers a pair for Christmas. Harry had actually picked up a pair and was on his way to the counter to pay for them when he decided that even though he was sure Ginny would love them, they were too impersonal.

He made an even quicker stop at Flourish & Blotts, where he didn't even stay long enough to really consider _anything_.

Harry walked out empty handed after visits to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Twilfit & Tatting's, as well as various stops at Muggle clothing shoppes in London. He did consider an expensive cream-coloured jumper that he found in Marks & Spencer's, but on closer examination he decided that any jumper made by Molly Weasley would be softer and better quality than any store-bought one, regardless of how expensive it was.

Harry Apparated home at the end of the evening. He had a meeting with Kingsley in the morning, then, he promised himself, he would find the perfect gift for Ginny.

The next morning Harry popped his head into Robards' office to remind the Head Auror of his meeting with the Minister and his plans to take the rest of the day off.

"Hullo, Mr. Potter. The Minister is running late but if you want to have a seat he should be with you shortly," the short blonde secretary said.

"Thank you, Mrs. –"

"Miss, but you can call me Gloria," she said, smiling at him.

"Er. Thanks." Harry sat in the chair farthest from her desk and picked up a copy of The Daily Prophet. He read the headlines and realized it was from yesterday and he had already read it. He tossed it aside and picked up the current issue of Witch Weekly. His eyes widened as he saw the articles listed on the cover. He was going to toss the magazine aside, but he saw Gloria staring at him over the rim of her teacup, so he flipped the magazine open.

_Worrying about those extra stones you may add over the holidays? Don't fret! Try our Pickle Juice and Eye of Newt Potion! One drop added to your morning tea or pumpkin juice will keep the extra weight off._ Harry shuddered and thought it was because you wouldn't want to eat or drink anything again ever.

_Make your man feel like a hero. We know your man isn't The-Boy-Who-Lived (unless you are the star Gryffindor Chaser being courted by the Harpies!) but you can still make him feel like a hero._ Harry blinked at the photograph of him and Ginny hugging after the Final Battle and quickly flipped the page.

_What does he really want in the bedroom? 101 ways to let him know how much you care – and you'll enjoy them, too!_ Harry flipped the page but was disappointed to find that the rest of the article had been ripped out.

_Looking for the perfect gift for your wizard?_ Not exactly, Harry thought, but decided to give that article a chance.

_Be sure to take care of yourself. Your man wants you to remain attractive for him. If you've been together for a while and you've started adding on the stones, consider a tummy tuck (and put down that Cauldron Cake in your hand!) or a membership at a, dare we suggest it, Muggle health club._

_If you've been taking care of yourself, may we suggest a magical tattoo that disappears and reappears in various locations? Just think of the fun he'll (and you'll) have trying to find it!_

Harry's eyes glazed over at the thought of Ginny getting a tattoo that he could find.

"Harry!" Kingsley's voice broke through his subconscious and he realized that this wasn't the first time the Minister had spoken his name.

"Sorry, sir." Harry sprang to his feet and dropped the magazine.

Kingsley smirked as the glossy periodical fell open to the _What does he really want in the bedroom?_ article. He motioned Harry towards his office.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned cold and clear. The Weasleys all gathered around the ever-expanding kitchen table to enjoy the breakfast prepared by Molly, Ginny and Hermione. Part way through the meal George asked what Ginny herself had been wondering. "So, Ginny, what did the hero get you for Christmas?"

Harry flushed Weasley red. "It's, er, it's private. And I couldn't really wrap it." Harry's eyes searched Ginny's face and begged her to understand. "I'll show you later."

Ginny nodded.

Hermione wasn't about to let it go. "Was it a donation, like to SPEW?" She mentioned her favorite cause that she had managed to get Kingsley to sponsor. Modern house elves loved her for it, but Kreacher still just shook his head at Hermione's ideas.

"It's…no…it's really not your business, Hermione."

After breakfast, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him upstairs to her room. George and Ron raced after them, but Ginny had already sealed her door with a spell they couldn't break.

"I want my gift."

Harry looked over her shoulder at the sound of her brothers on the other side of the door.''

"I. Want. My. Gift. Now. Harry." She punctuated each word with a little nudge that pushed him further into her room until he hit the bed and his knees buckled. Ginny crawled into his lap.

Merlin, she was close, he thought. He could smell her shampoo, the same scent from the Amortentia in his sixth year.

He pulled off his new Weasley jumper and Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. On his chest, over his heart, was a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail. "You got me a tattoo? Does it hurt?" Ginny reached out a touched it gently. She blinked in surprise as the dragon turned it's head and winked at her, before disappearing. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know. I was told that for the healing process it wouldn't move for the first week, then it could disappear and reappear anywhere. Apparently part of the fun is finding it."

Ginny slipped around behind him on the bed. "Here it is," she said touching the small of his back. "Oh, it just moved again. Now it's on your right shoulder blade."

Ginny giggled and said that she was looking forward to years of searching for her dragon.

"If you get one, it'll give me the opportunity to play hide and seek, too."

Ginny thought for a second before nodding her head, in agreement. "A snitch. You'd like hunting for a snitch, wouldn't you?"

Harry smiled in acknowledgement.


End file.
